Plumbing installations often require inlet stops to shut off the hot and cold water supply to fixtures requiring service, which are attached to nipples protruding through vertical walls. Whether the attachment is via pipe threads or solder joint, the neat appearance of the installation is often marred by a gap between the inlet stop and the wall. It is difficult to control the size of the gap. Prior art escutcheons have been used to mask the situation in some installations, but their use has been an imperfect solution.